


Curiosity

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation for why Azazel didn't leave the beach with Janos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written as a response to a post on the azazel_riptide comm on lj. For carmela_largo.

Janos crowded close to Azazel. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling relief at the hand that touched his back and pulled him closer.

“We leaving now?” he asked. Shaw was dead. There were missiles headed towards them. What reason could they have to stay?

“No, we wait.”

Janos followed Azazel’s meaningful look to the submarine now marooned on the shore to Erik, then to the missiles.

“You don’t think…” he breathed.

“I’m curious.”

“I’m nervous.”

“I have you,” Azazel reassured.

Janos accepted the brush of lips against his neck and trusted they would leave if the danger became too great.


End file.
